


Three Isn't Always a Crowd

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally-Anne Perks finds herself between a rock (Draco) and a hard place (Gregory Goyle). And she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Isn't Always a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> No beta on this one since it's just for fun. :) I really think I might have outdone myself on this. LOL It came from a conversation in the rpg chat for an old rp I was in called Veiled Intentions. We never actually did this pairing in the rpg so it was loads of fun. <3

Sally-Anne Perks couldn't believe her luck as she found herself grinding against Draco Malfoy on the dance floor at The Gorgon. The boy was obviously into her with the way his erection pressed against her thigh as he moved in time with her. She knew without a doubt they would be leaving soon - or at least she could hope fucking her shamelessly was on his mind at that exact moment.

"I want you, Draco," she purred into his ear, her fingers brushing his sweaty hair from his face. "Want you so bad right now."

"Fuck, Sally-Anne," he panted, his hands cupping her sweet ass in his hands. "If you keep grinding against me, I might fuck you right here."

"Naughty boy," she purred, her lips skimming his jaw. She watched in triumph as his eyes fluttered closed and a gasp escaped his mouth.

She was so in the moment she didn't even feel anyone move up behind her - thinking only of how Draco's cock would feel buried deep inside her.

"You two should really get a room," a gruff voice said right behind her left ear. "You're going to make the dance floor go up in flames or make Theo forget the words he's supposed to be singing right now."

"Gregory, you really are a voyeur, aren't you, love?" Sally-Anne smirked, looking over her shoulder at the muscle who crowded her back.

"Only when I see something I like," he replied, his breath falling sweetly against her neck. "Ever have a threesome?"

"No," she replied, looking up into Draco's eyes - he was paying attention now and he seemed interested in the idea Greg proposed. "But both of you fucking me sounds really hot right now."

Draco eyed Greg, wondering what had made him even consider a threesome at this point in time. He'd never thought about it in school when they both could have had Pansy at the same time.

"I'm game," Greg drawled, looking at his mate. "What about you, Draco? Will you do it?"

Sally-Anne's breath seemed to stop as she waited for Draco's answer. "I want to if you do," she whispered against Draco's ear. "Just the thought of it is making me so wet...I'm dripping in my knickers. Sweet Salazar, I want both of you to fuck me so badly."

"Let's go," Draco said, grabbing her hand before he changed his mind. "Greg, your place is close, I believe. Lead the way."

Greg nodded, giving Sally-Anne's ass a light tap before he wound his way through the hazy bar and out the door. He'd left Vincent on duty in his stead and he could only hope the idiot wouldn't fuck everything up while he was gone. And if Vincent did slip up, Greg would fix it later. He was good at fixing any wayward things that happened at The Gorgon.

Sally-Anne noted the way Theo's eyes followed the three Slytherins exit. She would definitely be asking him into the next one, he was beautiful after all and he and Draco would look so fucking hot kissing as she stroked them both off.

***

Five minutes later they were all standing in Greg's bedroom - completely naked, having banished their clothes the instant they made it through the door.

Draco's pale flesh looked so right against Sally-Anne's palm and she lifted her lips to taste him fully for the first time. He tasted like vanilla and he smelled like sandalwood - both intoxicating her to the point of insanity.

"Fuck me, both of you, right now," she panted as Greg moved behind her, pressing his erection against her ass.

"Patience is a virtue, baby," Greg purred, capturing her ear in his hot mouth.

"Not right now it isn't," she moaned as Draco's fingers began to tweak her nipples into hard nubs of pleasure.

He dipped down and captured one in his mouth as Greg's fingers dipped between her legs to stroke her clit. She relaxed fully against him, letting him support her weight.

"Sweet Merlin, you're so fucking wet," Greg groaned against her neck, leaving small bite marks as he sucked on her skin. "Wanna fuck you so bad, baby."

Draco moaned against her breast and switched his attention to the other one. His attention moved lower down her stomach to where Greg's fingers were working her clit. He brushed them aside and took her into his mouth groaning at the taste of her.

Her knees buckled, but Greg caught her, holding her up while Draco's tongue worked its magic on her clit. She moaned as his tongue entered her, bringing her closer to completion.

"Draco, I...if you don't stop, I'm going to come right now," she panted.

"We can't have that, now can we?" he replied, withdrawing, licking a path up her belly.

Sally-Anne simply shook her head, looking down at him because she could not make one coherent thought.

Draco moved to the bed, laying down on his back as he watched Sally-Anne move over him - she straddled his waist and soon she was pressing herself down onto his hard shaft. A moan escaped both of them as she sat completely still - waiting for Greg to enter her from behind.

Greg struggled to keep himself from coming - just watching the girl sink herself onto Draco's filly erect cock was almost too much.

He pulled out his wand and used a lubrication spell to ready her. She stayed still as his fingers rimmed her asshole - stretching her completely and making her ready for him.

He entered slowly - inch by inch until he was inside her.

"Fuck," he panted, burying his face in her neck. "Move on Draco - now."

Sally-Anne moved her hips, rolling them into Draco eliciting a low groan from him. She moaned, feeling Greg move as she moved. It felt so good - Greg pressing into her ass and Draco pressing into her cunt.

Greg's lips nipped at her shoulders as they moved - all three of them finding a rhythm together. She panted, wanting more and more. She would come soon. Oh fuck would she come and they would come with her - all inside her.

Draco sat up, capturing her lips as she moved more franticly against him. God, he was good with his tongue. His mouth was hot against hers and she whimpered as he brushed her g-spot. Oh fuck. It was better than she thought. Greg was fucking her slowly and she was frantic to finish first and then again and again.

"I'm going to come so hard," she panted against Draco's lips. "I love your cock - both of your cocks. And I want you both to come for me - inside me as I'm clenching and draining you. Fuck, I'm so close...just there, Draco. Right there. Oh yes."

Draco thrust hard over and over as Greg did the same - wringing a shudder from her as she started to tighten and come around Draco's beautiful prick. It was so deep inside her and then as she started to come again, she felt Draco shooting his steed into her and then Greg's cock twitching as he came in her ass.

They both grunted her name as they came and it made her so fucking wet again - she pressed against both of them - giving and taking - she wanted all of them.

"Fuck," she panted, capturing Draco's bottom lip between her teeth. Shudders flooded her body and she came one more time.

She collapsed against Draco's chest, panting heavily as she shuddered around Draco's prick. She was still laying on top of him - with him inside her even after Greg had withdrawn and left the room to shower.

Draco made no protests about her weight, so she stayed that way while she caught her breath. Her fingers caressed him gently as she came back down from the high of coming so hard.

Only when she moved to sit up did she feel him flex inside her.

She gasped. "Draco, you can't possibly..." she trailed off as he leaned up and captured her lips in a hot kiss.

That was enough to ignite her again - especially when his fingers started to tweak her nipples for the heat of his mouth to enjoy. He didn't take his time, but he was fully hard inside her by the time his lips wrapped around one of her nipples. All she could do was arch against him, letting his mouth devour her as he wanted.

Sally-Anne moaned and let her head fall back - her eyes closing in complete surrender. Draco felt so perfect inside her - full and hard, waiting to give her pleasure. But he didn't move inside her. His fingers moved down to stimulate her clit - his thumb brushing the sensitive nub as she whimpered her frustration.

"Sweet Salazar, Draco," she moaned. "You're going to tease me to death if you keep that up."

"He won't, love," Greg said from his spot at the door of the bathroom. "He knows you want it and you want it bad. Bad enough to make it happen yourself."

"Either that or I'm going to move off of him and get you to fuck me," she smirked, looking down at Draco.

That was enough to get Draco to move - once. He thrust in hard, brushing that perfect spot that had her moaning and pleading for him to do it again.

"Wait for it," Greg said, his voice husky from watching Draco pleasure her with his tongue and his fingers. He was hard again - so fucking hard he was already stroking his cock as he watched.

Sally could hear him stroking his cock and it made her feel even hotter. Someone was watching her fuck Draco and wanking over it. She bit her bottom lip as she whimpered again.

Draco's lips suddenly found hers again. He stroked her tongue as if he couldn't get enough of the taste of her mouth. He didn't move inside her yet, but she didn't think he could get any harder inside her.

It felt good - him growing inside her. Hard. So fucking hard and she thought she'd die if he didn't move in the next five minutes.

"Move," she whimpered against his lips. "For fuck's sake, please move for me."

Greg groaned behind her - the sight obviously becoming too much for him. He moved closer, his free hand moving to touch her anywhere he could reach.

Draco continued to ravish her mouth and only then did he start to move - very slowly. The motion of his cock inside her matched the perfect slide of his tongue against hers.

Greg touched her, her stomach and up to fondle one of her breasts with his large calloused fingers. She could still hear his hand moving up and down his cock as he stroked himself.

She had to move. She would go up in flames if she didn't come again and soon.

She began to ride Draco - faster and faster. It was frantic and their kisses got sloppy as she brought a moan from his throat.

"Come in me again," she panted, listening as Greg quickened his strokes.

"No doubt about me doing that, love," Draco replied, his fingers digging into her hips as he guided her strokes on him.

He was deep - so deep and she was floating, clenching around him as she covered him with the power of her orgasm. She screamed out his name as she continued to shudder and clench around him.

Greg's hand clenched her breast as he shuddered behind her, coming all over his hand. She sucked in a breath and rode out the rest of the spasms until Draco cried out her name - his seed spilling inside her, filling her up until she couldn't take anymore.

She collapsed on top of him again and felt him shift to slide out of her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's do that again, only tomorrow," she whispered against his ear. "Without an audience and in my bed."

Draco nodded his acceptance of the idea and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Sally-Anne fell asleep in his arms after Greg had slapped her ass and told her they could stay as long as they wanted.

She slept and dreamed it all again.


End file.
